Burn Bright
by KicktotheTeeth
Summary: When Katniss won Prim was taken to District Two to break Katniss. Outcasted Prim is on her own to deal with the Quarter Quell and knowing her sister might not get out alive again, until comfort comes from someone she never expected it would. CATO/PRIM pairing.
1. Chapter 1 The Threat

Hello! I won't say much because I wish to be quick but I just want to clarify somethings. This takes place before the and during the 75th Hunger Games in a situation where Cato was born a few years later so didn't volunteer yet and Prim was taken to D2 after Katniss and Peeta did the berry incident. I was messaged by love-those-eyes who suggested a story where Prim moved to D2 so a shout out to her for giving me the inspiration for this story!

Prim is fourteen (she was instead thirteen when she was reaped)

Cato is seventeen so there isn't that large of an age difference

That is all, thanks for clicking on this story :)

* * *

PRIMROSE EVERDEEN:

I should be dead.

After all with the stunt Katniss pulled the thought I would even live to see her come home wasn't something I had such belief in. Instead of being brought a slow and painful death under the Capitol though I was taken away from Katniss. Taken away from my mother, my sister, everyone I love, and the only place I could even possibly see as home. I am lucky to be alive, that is what the Capitol told me. I don't feel lucky though.

They moved me to a new District. My sister thinks me to be dead. So I stay here stuck in the orphanage. District Two is nothing like Twelve and I dread my presence here more and more by the day. They teach everyone here to grow strong so they can be brave and bring honor but I can see past those words, that awful slogan I have to hear all the time. 'Bring Honor to Two!' Making yourself strong to prey on the weaker doesn't make you brave. The brave don't have to hide behind their strengths.

A while ago these thoughts would worry me. Just a year ago I was a small thirteen-year-old girl whose name was called against all odds and my sister went in for me. Something no one in Twelve had ever done before. I was scared and cried but seeing your sister on the screen like that and being shipped off to Two, the District that hated my sister, just to torture my sister. What chose did I have but to grow up? If I were to act like a fourteen year old I would never have lasted, but I act strong. I act brave by weathering through this; not by adapting to their twisted perception of bravery or being naïve.

"Of course I am going to Volunteer you idiot this is the Quarter Quell! So what if they picked that asshole Storm? Seventeen or not as long as the twist isn't switching genders or something I am getting up on that stage." A voice says. I am use to that type of talk but I don't want anyone to see me here. Crouched into a dingy crevice in the building in an alleyway. The ground is damp and dirty but I don't mind, what I do mind is if anyone were to discover me.

I act quickly squirming to move across the narrow alley and behind the trashcan holding my breath so I don't have to catch a whiff or breathe in the awful odor emitting from it.

I peek over the can to see two boys enter the alley. No, they can't be coming back here! I desperately plead they will leave quickly and not travel deeper into the alleyway. They don't for now and lean against the wall. That doesn't if they don't soon they won't eventually spot me though. One has shockingly bright green eyes and brown curls and the other has crystal blue eyes and short blond hair. Both the usual ripped with muscles that all District Two's males sport.

"What if it is something like the first got to get voted in or something?" The brunette says to the blonde who I realize was the one originally talking about volunteering.

He shrugs, "Then I will start a campaign. Besides on the plus side from kicking ass in the Games I'll get to get a closer look at thee Girl on Fire." He says mockingly as they both burst into laughter. My sister is hated in this District, obviously more reason behind why I had to be shipped off to here in the first place. I have had to keep that part of me secret; my name here is Primrose Evers here, so I guess it does always it be sort of secret. Still the few people at the orphanage know. Some others must too, but no one important. They cut my hair to my shoulders. Plus I have grown a lot since the interviews when Katniss made it to the final Eight. And everyone at the Orphanage is not allowed to tell, they fear someone will hear and then Katniss will figure out I am not dead.

"Well I heard a rumor and you aren't going to like it. You know Shelly? Her mom is totally having this affair with this rich Capitol dude. Her mom doesn't want her telling her dad though since Shelly knows because he spends time at their house when her dad is gone on work trips. So her mom tells her secrets she hear from this guy." What demented story is this? One more thing I hate about Two. ridiculous things they mention like this.

"So what about it?" The blonde boy asks.

"She heard the Quell is not going to have new tributes, the twist is the tributes will be old Victors." The brunette says with a nod. He seems quite pleased to have this information.

The blonde boy is almost as shocked as I am. And as that sentence is uttered I squeak hitting the garbage can and both of them snap their heads in my direction. I am too worried to care though. Victors.

That means most likely Katniss and Peeta are going into the Games. Yet again, but this time the chance they will both get out again is zero.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing there you little creep?" The blonde boy growls at me and I scramble backwards getting to my feet and turning around to speed off in the opposite direction of the two boys. I pray they don't follow me. Ever since I came to this place I have grown accustomed to being an outcast. Coming from Twelve damp places like this don't bother me, they remind me of Twelve. I come here all the time to just take a moment to think by myself. I don't want them here or catching me and questioning me.

So naturally I do know my way from being here often. I know there is a fire escape up ahead so if these two actually do decide to chase after me I just need to get up it. A fire escape, something that isn't even heard of in District Twelve.

I turn around to see them running after me catching up rather fast and with great ease.

"Leave me be." I shout back to them unsure what else to say, I just don't want to have to deal with these idiots.

I see the fire escape and reach it speeding up just as the blonde boy reaches me pulling harshly on me like some ragdoll. He shoves me up against the wall inches from me as I pant exhausted. He doesn't look like he lost a bit of energy.

"Spying on us?" He says pushing my harder into the brick wall. I squirm under his grasp adjusting the situation as I see the green eyes boy blocking the bottom of the stairs.

"I was here first and then you two came, I didn't expect you two to be here and I don't care what goes on in your lives." I say just wanting him to leave me alone. I wonder how I would have reacted a year ago, I probably would have cried. I sort of want to burst out crying right now but I am older now. I am more mature.

"What were you doing here?" He asks curiously his blue eyes peering into mine.

The green-eyed boy scoffs crossing his arms. "Look at her, she is probably from the slums Cato." Finally a name. I look at this so-called Cato, he doesn't look certain.

"She looks so familiar." He says and the other boy rolls his eyes and groans. "Shut up Aries I know I have seen this kid before." Aries? In Twelve a kid would be mocked for a name like that. Not here.

"Do you go to the training center?" Aries asks me from afar and they both look at me waiting for me to answer. I know how they know of me. I am the Girl on Fire's sister. They just don't know I am her and I need to keep it that way.

I shake my head, "I work part time at the bakery." I say in honor of Peeta, hopefully this will get them off my back.

Aries laughs, "Why would we be in the bakery." Oh right they are just some rich boys, they don't need to be apart of something as low-class as that. They probably have servants to buy their food.

Cato stares at me and I panic as I realize the revelation apparent on his face and he pushes me even harsher against the wall so it is hard to breathe. He is strong. "You are the girl on fire's sister."

I never was one for lying, looks like I need to now though. "Excuse me? Katniss is from Twelve. This is Two." I saw trying to sound snappy or even insulted.

"Yeah dude you do sort of sound like an idiot." Aries adds. "Look she isn't worth our time, she is just some little kid so leave it be. If she wants to spy on us let it be as long as she doesn't blab about a word we said." Aries is starting to look bored, that is good. Cato doesn't though.

"I am not a kid I am fourteen." I mention.

"Whatever, I am going to re-watch those family interview's. You better hope you weren't lying to me." Cato says releasing me letting me drop to the ground like a stone. _You better hope you weren't lying to me? That makes no sense. _I think to myself but decide to keep the comment to myself and just watch as Cato leaves me there with Aries.

By the time they are gone the threat of Cato finding out I lied is out of my head, he won't probably even bother looking for me, all I can focus on is this little spoiler of the Quarter Quell.

It can't be, is that even allowed? The Capitol loves their Victors! For a moment I feel that little girl I had to hide from society in fear of being crushed seeps back in. I let out a tearless sob, my whole body shaking like I did nearly a year ago. One thing is for sure; Katniss will be going to go into the Games again if Aries is right. Peeta will probably too.

My sister barely had my mother since I was taken away; I knew that she never truly loved Peeta like he loved her at first. But when she got home to find me "dead" I know he would be the only one there for her. They have probably fallen in love and I don't get to even see my big sister find happiness. Now not only will I never see her be happy but she won't be happy to much longer. I know they are going to get married, but that is because of the Capitol. I just know they must want it now too.

Maybe they did the toasting already, I wouldn't know though. I never will get to know though. We aren't apart of each other's lives anymore just because of what the Capitol decides. Now I am stuck here with a future volunteer pissed off at me, knowing my real identity with nothing but a grim future.

Things just aren't going my way lately and sadly I don't think they will be going my way again for a very long time.

* * *

I have already written the second and third chapter I just need to edit them but they should be up tomorrow or soon enough but I would really appreciate reviews they do give me lots of encouragement. I won't hold chapters back but it will help me update. Thanks for reading! I promise things will start to make sense soon (I know Prim is currently a bit OOC but she will be more to character eventually, I promise)

Thanks to love-those-eyes for giving me the idea of Prim moving to D2, and yes if anyone is wondering I am still continuing my other story ;) Also a Prato story if you guys are interested in checking it out.


	2. Chapter 2 Stand Down

CHAPTER TWO: Stand Down

PRIMROSE

I always have loved the rain. I think it started as a baby when Katniss would compare me to as fresh as a raindrop. The sound is just like a lullaby to me. That is why I love when it rains here in Two because I just want whatever I can to bring me closer to my home, where my family and heart lies.

It has been two days seen I had the run in with Aries and Cato and I am guessing I was right about Cato because I haven't even seen him since.

The orphanage isn't as bad here in Two as it would be in Twelve. For starters they call it the orphanage instead of the Community Home here. Plus we are fed and not beaten like people would say occurred in the Community Home back in Twelve. We don't have it good either. We have chores that switch every week but I am used that kind of labor. The people here have no idea how good they have it. I do miss my lamb though, and Buttercup. Something tells me Katniss is taking good care of Buttercup in my honor though.

Sighing I slide back from the wall resting my head onto my pillow feeling defeated. Most people are at the Training Center right now. Well at least the ones from the Orphanage. They go stick together in their small fifteen-person group. I am the odd one out. They attempted at first to suggest I train, which the caretakers encourage highly in hope of getting the credit of bragging about raising a Victor. I rejected it though not caring if it separated me even further from them. I was already in too deep.

In terms of living standards I do share my small room with a girl who was always training anyway so she was rarely here. She wasn't actually that bad. Maybe because I knew her the most even if I don't consider my friend. I understand her more, I understand her reasons behind her drive to become a Victor therefor I can tolerate her. She had a much more normal name in my opinion also. Clove. It was much more like something you wouldn't be surprised hearing a mother call out as she tries to find her toddler that got separated in a crowd. She is sixteen.

The sound of footsteps echo through the hallway and I shoot up shocked, usually this place is deserted at this time. What is someone doing here? The footsteps get louder until I see the doorknob turn and the door open to reveal Clove. She wore her training clothes and looked frustrated, maybe she forgot something?

"Clove?" I ask her.

"Cato needs to talk to you Primrose Everdeen." She says obviously saying my full name purposely. I take a deep breath. Clove knew, everyone here does but they weren't supposed to say anything.

"You told him?" I say shocked but try not to offend her. I do have to live with her after all.

She shakes her head and chuckles at that. "No he just asked about me and lucky for him I am your roommate, I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know." I stay put for a moment frozen. I don't want to go down and talk to him. He seemed so interested in knowing the truth two days ago and I don't even know why it matters to him. Clove groans, "Just go I don't feel like having him come up here." She says and I quickly jump off my bed feeling trapped and without a choice.

That is what it is though, I have no choice. So with a deep breath I walk down the hallway with all the rooms and down the stairs the old stairs creaking under my feet. Cato stands with his back to me. I look around the room searching for signs of escape.

He turns around spotting me on the stairs. So much for escape. "I thought I said I don't like to be lied too." He growls. His arrogance gets under my skin. For starters he never full out said he didn't like being lied too he just said lying to him about it would result in consequences. But the fact he just stomps around like I am supposed to follow his every whim. Like he deserves my respect.

You aren't given respect, you earn respect.

But for the sake of not angering the beast I just stand put. "What do you want from me? What are you going to do beat me up? Been there." I say remembering when I first arrived. The bruises have faded but the memory hasn't.

"No I just wanted to get some things straightened out." He says walking towards me till there is once again not too much space between us. I realize he does that to intimidate me and I try to not be intimidated but it is hard. "First off if Aries was right your sister is going to be dead soon anyway. Second, even after that happens I will volunteer and I will win. So you should get on my good side."

I tell myself to be quiet and not to hurt anyone's feelings; it was so easy to do so a year ago. But now I just can't help myself. "You just want to know about my sister, you want to know why some weak District Twelve girl managed to overcome the Careers. Because you see the similarities within yourself to that boy and you can't end up like him so you want to make sure you don't." I say.

He scowls at me. "He was an idiot, no District Two tribute should have been overpowered by some scrawny Twelve tribute. He is a shame to us all, I won't be." He is half-yelling now.

"So then what do you want? I get it you want my respect, well whatever we probably won't communicate every again so why does this all matter?"

He is silent for a moment. "You lied to me, I take it personally." He says and grabs my arm tightly as I let out an ouch as he pulls me from the orphanage and through the rainy street.

"Don't you have training?" I ask him trying to keep up with him as he tugs me along.

"This is the only time I had where no one would see us." He says.

"Excuse me?" I ask back.

He turns around glaring at me as the rain hits drop by drop onto his pale skin. "Tell me how your sister won or I will make sure the entire District remembers just who you are related too." So the truth comes out.

"They will find out anyway, what do I have to loose." I say through the rain that only gets harder by the second soaking is both to the bone. I don't want to give away my sister, I know for sure from his attitude he is rich and if he is rich his father might be in power. I don't want him getting Katniss in trouble for hunting.

"I will make sure they don't put it together." He says. I take a moment to think about it but in the end I know I will not give away my sister. Yes there is a chance she will be in the Hunger Games again but it isn't like Aries seemed to have the brightest head on him so I have to hope and dream that he is wrong. The Capitol loves their Victors too much for that.

"I won't give my sister away." I spit at him eventually.

"What you tell me won't be told to anyone, not even Aries." He says before stepping even closer looking down at me and standing tall over me. "You need my help Prim, you will be eaten alive here without help. Soon they will make you go to school more or start training. Then you will be begging for my help. This is a win situation for you."

"What so you can go off and kill a bunch of kids and I get to know that it is my advice that helped you do so?" I ask. He could help me no doubt, but every part of me is against it. How can I just tell him all about my sister just for my own selfish needs? He doesn't deserve the information, he is just another killer.

"You say it like I like the thought of it."

"Don't you?" I ask, I don't believe all Careers love the idea of killing but the love the idea of Victory and if it means killing along the way they could care less.

"I don't like it I just know in my heart that it is the only way I will every prove myself to this place. Why does it matter if a few die along the way because of me? If not me some other person kills them anyway." He says like it is the simplest thing in the world.

I am silent; I don't know what to say. His ideals are so twisted that if Katniss was here I can only imagine how she would react. How can I help this beast?

After a few moments he pulls on my shirt picking me off my feet not even struggling he puts his face right in front of mine. "Don't make me have to turn your life into a living hell."

"My life pretty much is there already." I comment back wanting to whimper to the ground.

He laughs, "You have no idea."

In a period of déjà vu he lets go and I fall to the ground only this time I fall into a puddle and my bottom half get even more soaked. I let out a silent sob managing to hide it well before looking up at him past strings of wet blonde hair.

"Fine."

* * *

Sorry this is on the shorter side! I am really trying to be good with updating so please make sure to review. It really does help :)

And a thanks to JennaArmstrong87 and ThisGirl12 for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 Jaded

_** Chapter Three: Jaded**_

Tracing the edges of the paper with my fingers I close my eyes for a moment. Homework. I never had it in District Twelve. Learning was never of importance. Now I am faced with five pages of it, completely out of nowhere. From my History teacher who said I needed to catch up on the history of District Two. I could tell she wasn't fond of me but I didn't expect she would just pile on bunch homework on me because of it.

Looks like I just have lot to learn.

Sighing I feel a ping in my stomach as I am reminded how much I miss Twelve. We didn't have homework, we barely learned. Maybe this could be my chance to actually learn something but all that is taught here is propaganda. I mean home had that sort of thing too but it was more of censoring out things, not just lie after lie to brainwash kids. I have to say though it sure does help give me a perspective of Careers. When they are raised to this it makes sense they turn out so murderous.

Letting out a groan I rest my head back against the alleyway. Shifting to cross my legs I place the homework I have been given on my lap and stare at it unsure where to start.

"You are really predictable you know." The voice takes me by surprise but I know deep inside I have been expecting him. Looking up I see Cato standing over me with a smirk.

I stay quiet.

"I was thinking we could start our little deal." He says.

"I thought you would have brought Aries with you." I ask him trying to stall him in attempt to make him go away. I still can't get over the fact that I am just giving the enemy information that could stop some outlining District Tribute from winning. I always hope the tribute from Twelve gets home but I always knew that would almost never happen, so I just root for the underdog. Cato is not an underdog. He kills them.

He shifts looking uncomfortable. "I figured we would keep this between us."

"Don't want anyone to know you even know me?" I ask.

He shifts once again. "No I just… he isn't going to volunteer anyway. I was supposed to this year and him after that. But that isn't going to happen probably now with the Quell."

He doesn't want Aries to know, he wants this information all to himself. I guess I should be glad only one person will know but I just see more clear now just what Cato will do to succeed. And it frightens me.

"Well come on I don't have all day." Cato says grabbing my arm and yanking me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Your place, everyone is training so it is empty right?" He asks me looking back as he drags me along like he did the day before.

"Yeah but isn't there some place else?" I say, I don't want to anger him because I don't doubt he can just snap my neck into two without even the slightest hesitation. Still I hate the thought of him there, at my home. There and the alley, where I was doing my homework, are the places no one cares about me. They arem't nice at the home but they didn't bother to even give me a second glance. He knows about the alley now and soon he is going to intrude on my only other place away from all of them.

"Nope," he says plan and simple knowing the way like the back of his hand. Eventually when we arrive I feel my heart speed up as I want nothing more than to be away from him.

"Show me to your room." He asks plan and simple as I detach myself from him. Walking in front of him I sullenly lead him to Clove and I's room. When we arrive I open the door presenting the small pitiful room. That is how he must see it, but to me it is much better than my real room in Twelve.

"Clove must have been pissed to have to share her room." He says walking in and plopping down onto my bed making himself at home rather quickly.

"You guys are friends?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs, "Something like that."

I don't question and just sit down in the chair near the window in the middle of the room.

I let out a deep sigh and recognize my betrayal of my District and all people like my family and like Katniss. "What do you want to know?" I say in a monotone voice all power disappeared from me. I am defeated.

"Your sister, tell me what she is like." He asks sitting up from the laying position he was in.

"She is brave and responsible." I tell him holding my head high.

He gives a scoff. "So what? Tell me something interesting."

"You know that is something more important than you think. She is intelligent too. There is more too and even if that was it, it would still be more than you ever will be." I spit as some sort of last stand.

"You honestly think that if I was up against your sister she would even stand a chance?" He asks standing up angrily. Like always, he just goes to be intimidating.

"Yeah I do," I say standing up. "You want to know why she won will I am telling you. All you do is hide behind your strength; you hide behind your intimidation. Will just because you can frighten people doesn't make your stronger than them and it doesn't make them weaker than you. Actually it is very weak in my opinion. Katniss won because she knew that and refused to give up."

He picks me up shoving me against the wall. "Shut up, I could destroy you." He says.

"That is all you ever do, just shove me against a wall and threaten me. Will guess what, I am done with just being the one that needs to protected. I am never going to give up and neither will Katniss."

He releases me and for once I fall onto my feet. Thirds times a charm it seems.

"Well look who the rat dragged in." A voice from behind Cato says and I look to see Clove standing there with her arms crossed. I have never been so glad to see her here. Even after my little speech.

Cato turns around. "Clove," he says.

I wonder how Cato knows her, however they do it sure isn't positive. "Cato," Clove says back.

Cato nods and looks back at me. "This isn't over." He leaves the room in an angry stride. I realize something in this moment; I am use to his threats. They just go right through me by now. With that on mind it makes it a whole lot easier to not be afraid.

* * *

The soft sound of Clove sleeping fills the silence along with the sound of chattering crickets. I can't sleep; I just stare up at the ceiling. Tomorrow will be the announcement, tomorrow I will find out if Katniss is going to be in the Hunger Games once more. I take a deep breath as I choke on a sob that tries to escape.

I hate it here. I guess it is better than being dead like Katniss thinks I am but sometimes I want nothing more than to be in Katniss' or my mother's arms again. To be sung to or just see Buttercup again. I feel a tear escape from my eye and travel down my cheek falling on bed sheets.

Now I have to worry about Cato too. I don't want to be brave anymore or to never give up. I just am so exhausted of being a fighter. I just don't know what I will do if I know that Peeta and Katniss will be going through hell again.

I want to be naïve.

I want to be innocent.

I just want to be home.

So I begin to cry, silently of course. I cried so much when I first got her I perfected holding back my sobs and just letting the quiet tears fall from my eyes. I'm such a baby, no wonder Cato just thinks he can push me around. I let him. I let Katniss go into the Games for me and I let them take me here, I am weak.

I want to be strong but I want to be all those things too. I want to be a kid but at the same time I so badly don't want to have to be weak. It doesn't even make sense, I am contradicting myself and I realize it but it doesn't stop me from pleading in my head to some unknown shooting star.

Shooting stars do nothing though, Gale sometimes said you don't just have luck you make luck. You put yourself into opportunities that make your life easier but I feel trapped.

I feel torn apart, and claustrophobic.

So my soul being ripped apart within me I just stuff my head into my pillow and cry into it hoping it will muffle the sound of my sobs from Clove's ear. I don't want her to be woken up by me and I definitely don't want her to see me cry.

And with that I cry myself to sleep, will hey I wanted to be naïve and innocent so I guess I got my wish.

* * *

Clove:

Sure I can be a bitch, I am from District Two after all. It is almost a culture thing, but I am not twisted. At first when that girl first arrived I didn't care about her, she just took up my space. If anything I found her vexing towards me. I knew she was from Twelve, she didn't belong here. Her sister killed our almost Victor last year, our girl tribute. She was trained; she spent her entire laugh working for it. Yet she was still murdered. Sort of put things into perspective for me, it made me scared.

But it didn't matted. I still trained.

Naturally I had it out for Prim at first but I didn't bother her, you know why? Because she is just a frickin' kid! She is only three years younger than me but she is still young, she doesn't need shit from me. So I just left her be and ignored her tears, it was because she missed her home and I couldn't control that. It isn't like I brought her here.

But now that stupid brut made her cry. Maybe it is because it is Cato doing it that I am even doing anything, he is despicable. We always have had problems with each other lately. Though he might be my District partner one day.

We use to date. He seemed like a prince, rich and good-looking. But it didn't work out naturally, we were both so… controlling I guess? I wasn't some stupid little girl he could push around and we fought because of it.

He really was a jerk to me, he got better afterwards from maturing but he still is. With a father like his though he really doesn't have much control over it, rage is in his veins.

"Cato!" I growl once I see him doing a strength building exercise. We are in training, the only place I can even stand to see him. Imagine how I felt to see him in my room yesterday, I wanted to just kill him right there.

He stops what he is doing and panting he turns to me and folds his arm. "What do you want?"

"Why do you even bother with her?" I ask standing tall to him, something else we also had trouble with.

"She has information I need." He says as if it is as simple as can be.

"Just leave her be, I thought you said you don't need help to win." I say crossing my arms as he does.

"I don't but some information on how that runt from twelve won could be helpful." He says.

I shake my head, "I really hope you aren't as much of an asshole inside." I say before stomping back to the door. "I don't want to catch you in my room ever again." I add before leaving, slamming the door to the training room behind me.

* * *

Thanks for anyone who reviews, it means the world to me :)


End file.
